The Other One
by Sorora-hime
Summary: Bakugou wasn't the only one whom Midoriya made friends when he was a child and she wasn't exactly the safest to be around. Himiko x Deku fic, though one-sided until further notice. Also featuring the Villain Leauge who does worthless stuff instead of actual crimes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there fellow munchkins, just a random writer passing through. If you've seen the summary, it's a Izuku x Himiko pairing! Yay! I dunno why but I see lack of Himiko-fics. That or I haven't read much BMHA fics lol.

The pairing is kinda 'meh' for me until reading the manga over again and I was like inspired to write this. SO, let's get to some notes and shit. The story _**will**_ have alterations in regards to canon material, but not _**that**_ much, just some history changes. Second, Himiko will still be the crazy girl we love, but I made her…hmm…slightly _ **less**_ crazy due to story reasons, but we won't change her core…or anything much.

Third and last, comedy. I can't express why but the Villain League will have more screen tome here with their…uuh…shenanigan. Simply put, you want to see All for One toilet paper All Might's house?

Good cause' I plan on doing it. Yes! We will have Villains who won't do major crimes save for ridiculous pranks! I don't know why I made it so who cares! Yay! Let us start now too!

 _ **FIRST and LAST Disclaimer I'll be doing. I do NOT own ANYTHING.**_

* * *

 **The Other One**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Forgotten One**_

* * *

"Kacchan!"

"Don't call me that Deku!"

A young Katsuki Bakugou fumed as another boy in front of him cowered in fear behind a girl. "I-I was just following Himi-chan!" A young Midoriya Izuku nervously said in shock as the young Bakugou raised an eyebrow. Some other boys near Bakugou also raised their eyebrow and took notice of another kid in front of them.

The kid had a cap the entire time and wore this large cardigan, even covering up to the kid's knees. "This ain't no girl Deku!" One of the boys shouted but the kid lets out a feminine giggle and slightly rose their head to show a girl with blonde hair and yellow, squinted eyes.

The girl kept her grin and tilt her head back and saw a bruise on young Midoriya's cheeks. "Hmm? Did something happen Izu-chan? Did someone hurt you?" The girl questioned, ignoring the boys in front of her. Midoriya opened his mouth, before looking at Bakugou who glared at him. Quickly, he hid behind the girl again.

Bakugou looked unamused as he said, "Oi oi…this is our park ya' know? Why'd you bring a girl Deku?!"

"C-Cause she looked like she needed someone to p-play with a-and she looked so s-sad and-"

"But she's a _**girl**_ Deku! No girls allowed!"

"Hmm? What's wrong with me being a girl?" The girl mused in feigned hurt tone. "Toga Himiko at your service! Here's to hoping you won't hurt this boy again!"

"Huh? And what do you want to do with a Quirkless boy like him?! So pathetic-"

"Oi."

Bakugou's rant was silenced by Himiko's sudden deep tone of voice and an eerie stare from her. "Just because he's Quirkless doesn't mean he's any different. Besides…" Himiko warned Bakugou and eyed Midoriya. "He's not worthless. He's my friend!"

"This is gold! Deku has a girl standing up for him! Ahahahaha!" One of Bakugou's followers howled in laughter as the rest followed suite. Midoriya sniffled at the insult as Himiko giggled as well. Slowly, she flicked his nose. "Heehee…you look so cute when you're hurt and beaten up like that…"

"A-Augh?!" Midoriya flinched in a hurt manner, before seeing Himiko walk up towards the laughing boy. "I mean, it's so funny right?! His beaten up face?! His bruises?! It's so funny!" Himiko said and begin laughing. The laughing boy noticed this odd creepy smile at Himiko as she laughed really loud, before facing the boy.

"Sadly seeing his tears ruined my mood."

 _ **BIFF!**_

Himiko sends a fist directly to the boy's mouth, instantly a painful _crack_ was heard as her fist has blood in it. "It's funny too right?! How you're missing a tooth?! And look at this blood! Ahahahahaha!" Himiko laughed in a mad manner as the boy teared up and cowered in fear.

"F-Freak! I'm telling my mom!" The boy cried and ran off. Bakugou and his other lackey flinched at Himiko who gave a lick to her bloody stained fist, shivering as she did that. Her gaze lands on the other two boys and said, "Anyone else feels like saying something to Izu-chan?"

The other boy quickly turned tail and ran off while Bakugou merely calmed himself down. "You're a freak."

"And you're a bully."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…who're you again?"

"Toga Himiko, nice to meet you!...Kacchan~." Himiko greeted casually, ignoring the fact she had a bloody fist. Bakugou frowned and said, "Don't call me that."

"Kacchan…"

"Shut it Deku!"

"Hey no shouting to Izu-chan! Want a missing tooth?"

"You're threats ain't workin' on me!"

"G-Guys…"

Himiko sighed and said, "Oops, it's sundown. I have to go now. See you guys soon…Kacchan, Izu-chan!"

The girl went away as quickly as she came, skipping happily as she turned around to see the two boys who stared at her. She giggled inwardly. Today she had made two friends, though her first, it was still friends. This was a new experience indeed!

However…her skipping came into a halt when she arrived in the city suburbs. Rundown, a clear distinguished area between the poor and rich. She entered the alleyway where her home would reside. It was a rundown apartment and as soon as she opened the doors, she smiled.

"I'm home-"

 _ **THWACK!**_

A hand swats her face, instantly giving a red mark by the cheek though the girl remained unfazed and kept smiling. "Otou-san…" Himiko greeted and bowed her head only to receive another slap. She remained unfazed and smiled again.

"Where have you been?!" Her father barked at her face as Himiko shyly rubbed her feet with her other feet. "Um…I went to the park and played with-"

"Did I not tell you to not leave the house?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Hey shut it back there!" A feminine voice barked as Himiko's little frame bolted right past by her father. She ran into the living room and saw a woman sitting by the chair as she shouted in glee, "Kaa-san!"

"Beat it runt!" Her Mother growled as Himiko pouted, shrugging off the insult. "But Kaa-san…you promised to go the park with me! I went alone cause' you're too slow!"

"You did what?!" Her Mother boomed as Himiko giggled at the tone of voice. "You stupid runt…didn't we say not to leave the house?! Who knows what trouble you might bring!"

"B-But all I did was play-"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE AGAIN! INTO THE NAUGHTY BOX YOU GO!"

"N-Naughty Box? B-But it's dark and-"

"Shut it!" She heard her father's voice followed by him violently grabbing her hair and pulled it, dragging the girl as she struggled not to scream. She was dragged down the hall without must resistance and into a room where a large box was seen. Instantly, her father opened the lid and threw the girl in.

"Otou-san-"

Her father swiftly closed the box and locked it. Himiko remained still in shock at the event. She had learned to maintain her breath lest she runs of oxygen. She had barely made an oxygen hole few weeks back with her nails, but avoid making it large lest she get into an even worse predicament.

But…she had just made friends! Izu-chan…and even that Kacchan guy…

"…Teehee…" She giggled. It wasn't a laugh of madness nor happiness. It was a laugh of desperation. "Haahaa…" She started laughing as tears leaked down from her eyes. What kind of sick life is she going through?

Haahaaa….ahahaha…."

What did she do to deserve this?

"HAHAHA….AHAHAHAHA…..AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT IT IN THERE!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But…this was normal for her. Crying to sleep was how her day usually ends, before morning came like normal where they let her out. And just like every morning, she woke up with a bright grin on her face. It wasn't out happiness or madness either. Again, it was out of desperation. This was all she could do to cope up in her awful life but…

She didn't mind.

Who knows? She might get back at them someday…

* * *

For the next few days, she was coped up in her house. When she's not being hit by her father over the simplest of things, she hung out with her mother. While she doesn't do much, much less pay attention to her, she does her…art.

Himiko loved her art, and today, she was seeing her mother paint a new one. As the young girl entered the living room, she saw her mother sitting in front of a blank canvas. Void of any paint, she took out the tool she always used to paint.

It was a butterfly knife.

Slowly, she raised it as Himiko smiled in anticipation. This was her favorite part. She saw her mother place the knife on her palm…and slit it across. Blood dropped out but it didn't drop to the floor, instead, it remained suspended midair…before transforming into a paintbrush. Without as much as moving, the brush moved by itself as it begun painting.

What was it again? Oh yeah…Blood Drive. It was her mother's Quirk. It enables her to manipulate her blood into anything she wants so as long as she doesn't pass out of blood loss. The effect of her blood loss, such a nausea, will only occur once said item disperses.

Oh how she wish she had that Quirk instead of her father's one…it was so useless! Like, she has to consume blood, which she doesn't mind, but she's frail! It's not like she'll run up to someone and stab them!...

Okay maybe if she likes that person. Teehee…

Anyway, Himiko watches in peace as her mother continued on her painting. The pictures she painted varies, either it be a single object or focus all the way to full sized cities and other assortments of stuff. While Himiko would have enjoyed watching her mother paint, she quickly grew bored.

 _I miss Kacchan and Izu-chan already…_

…

…

…

Maybe a short slip wouldn't hurt. She stood up and tip toed her way around to the house as she confirmed her father's usual afternoon activity, drunk and sprawled on the room while her mother's painting usually take a lot of time. Nodding, the little girl toddled quietly out of the house and into the outside world.

She zipped past by the bustling city and into the park by the more peaceful side of the city. There, she frowned at the lack of a certain green haired boy. Huffing, Himiko was about to leave, not worth getting hit again for a friend who was no show and-

"Himi-chan!"

Instantly, a smile etched on her face as she spun around and saw a familiar green haired kid with a lady in tow. "See? See? This was the friend I was talking about!" Midoriya excitedly said to the lady behind him. "Didn't you believe me Kaa-san?"

"H-Hello…" Himiko shyly greeted and waved as Midoriya's mother opts a warm smile. "You are this Himi-chan I've been hearing about?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Himiko greeted. "Toga Himiko at your service-"

"Huh?!" The older woman suddenly gasped. She noticed something at Himiko. Her face…it had bruises. Instantly, she knelt down and said, "W-Where did you get this wounds?"

"Ma'am?"

"Inko. Midoriya Inko," Inko hastily said. "W-Where did you get these wounds?"

"…M-My parents did this when I was naughty…"

Inko and Midoriya flinched instantly. The latter especially looked worried as Himiko scratched her head. "I-It's normal for a parent to scold their children when they're naughty right?"

"But not like this!" Inko said in a furious tone. "Where are the authorities?! What about other family members?!"

"T-They're all I have so…i-it's fine really-"

"It's not!" Inko interjects, before quickly calming herself down as she noticed Midoriya becoming increasingly worried. The young boy eyed Himiko who forced herself to smile, before whispering something to his mother. The older woman looked a bit surprised at first, before nodding in agreement.

"Himiko was it?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Would you like to come stay with us?"

…

…

…

"Huh?"

W-What the heck…where did that came from?! They just met! The girl took a step back in shock out of the kindness before feeling her hands being grabbed by Midoriya. He smiled at her face and said, "I-I don't know what they exactly did but it must've hurt! I don't like seeing my friends hurt so…come stay with us instead! We'll play together lots and lots!"

Himiko's eyes widen as she eyed Inko who nods her head. "And we can resolve this properly. I don't mind. Plus, I can't walk away after seeing this…"

….

…

…

Such…genuine kindness…such warmth…

"…Hiks…" Himiko sniffled as she feel to her knees, clutching her chest which stung heavily. "I…I…I never had…someone who cared so much..."

"Himi-chan!" Midoriya shouted. "I'll promise to you that you won't feel hurt ever again!"

The girl raised her head as tears flowed down her eyes. "I…I…I…thank y-you-"

"Himi-chan!" Midoriya interjects her as he suddenly pushed her away before-

 _ **BOHK!**_

Midoriya had a fist colliding towards his skull, instantly sending the boy crashing down with a thud! Inko widens her eyes in horror as she eyed a man in front of her. It was Himiko's father. "Stupid bitch! We told you not to leave!"

"Izu-chan!" Himiko cried in horror only to feel her hair being tugged as she was violently being pulled away. Inko watched in horror as she clutched her son who managed to look up. "H-Himi…chan…"

"Izu-chan! Izu-chan! Izuku!"

"…Himi…ko…" Midoriya quietly said before he went limp, unconscious as Himiko cried at the sight. "IZUKUUUUU!"

That was the last time she saw him in a long time.

* * *

"Get in there!"

"Agh!" Himiko grunts as she was thrown inside her house again. Her father kicked her back as he pushed her in deeper followed by her mother's voice chiming in. "What's all this noise for?!"

"She left the house again and met up with some punk!"

The sounds of stomping was heard as Himiko was pulled by her hair again, this time much more rough than usual as she was thrown to her mother's painting room. "You stupid child…you could've brought the authorities here!"

"We should've thrown her but no…you wanted to fuckin' successor. What the hell is up with yoir decision making?!" Himiko's father fumed. "Thirty years we've gotten away, and now we're close to dipshit thanks to this runt!"

"You could've kept an eye on her instead of wasting your ass on booze!"

Himiko didn't care what they were shouting. She only had one thing on her mind. Midoriya. Was he okay? Was he fine? He didn't get brain damage did he? Did he fear her due to her parents?! Will he ever hang out with her again?!

…

…

…

Did she lose a friend?

"-And to that end she's the root of our problem!"

 _ **THWAHCK!**_

Himiko felt a slap on her head as she rose it, her gaze lands on her parents. The two had a look of disdain on their eyes as Himiko inched herself near one of her mother's blank canvas. "Stupid child…we should've left you when you were born-"

"Otou-san…" Himiko croaked, crouching as she said that. "I'm sorry if I wasn't the child that you wanted. Honest. But still…"

She stood up with a smile, tears streaming on her eyes.

"I too wish for better parents…"

"What the hell are you-"

"HAAAAAAGGGHH!" Himiko launched herself towards her father and leaped onto his chest. Her father frowned and tried to pry the girl off only to see her mad stare. "So I'm taking the short way out!" Himiko shrieked and took out something hidden in her large cardigan.

It was her mother's butterfly knife.

"So why don't we start fixing things by bonding together?!"

Himiko plunged the knife into her father's throat without hesitation as blood splattered about. Her father screamed in pain before gargling, his eyes rolling back as he fell down. Himiko grinned and started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! SO GLAD FOR YOU TO COORPERATE! OTOU-SAN!"

Nearby, Himiko's mother flinched in shock before Himiko turned around. "YOU WANT TO BOND WITH ME TOO KAA-SAN?! IT'S OKAY?!"

Himiko sends herself propelling towards her mother, tackling her with force as she sends the both of them into the floor. Himiko raised her hand and plunged her knife onto her mother, only to be held back as her mother raised her hand in reflex.

Her mother grits her teeth as Himiko plunged her knife onto her palm, before widening her eyes in rage. "You fuckin' brat!" She spat as her she used her free arm, channeling her dripping blood there and made a knife.

Without hesitation, she stabbed it onto her daughter's arm before kicking her away. Himiko was sent flying across the room before smashing onto a wall followed by-

"AAAAAGGGHH!"

The young girl screeched in pain as her shoulders was pierced by a tendril made out of blood. She grits her teeth as blood dripped out and saw her mother's scorned face ahead of her. Tendrils grew out of her stab wound as she said, "Stupid child…should've aborted you the moment I found out…"

Her mother walked towards Himiko and leveled her face, tendrils deepening itself into Himiko as the young girl whimpered. "Now then…let's have this…bond activity…till death!"

"L-Likewise…Kaa-san…"

"What the-"

 _ **STAB!**_

Himiko stabbed her mother on the gut followed by wrapping her hand around her neck, pulling her mother into am embrace. "YOU LIKE IT KAA-SAN?! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!"

 _ **STAB!**_

"THANKS FOR THE PRECIOUS MEMORIES!"

 _ **STAB!**_

"THAT WILL FOREVER STAY IN MY HEART!"

 _ **STAB!**_

"LETS BE CLOSE KAA-SAN! LET'S BOND! LETS…BE ONE WITH EACH OTHER! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _ **STAB! STABD! STAB! STAB! STAB!**_

Her mother gargled…before using her last bit of strength and used her blood to create tendrils from her gut wounds and instantly plowed them through Himiko who widens her eyes in pain. The two remained motionless as the sound of blood dripping was heard…and then…

"U-Uhn…" Himiko went limp as the tendrils dispersed and dropped the young girl. She grinned as her limp body touched the ground. She did it…she…she…

Bonded with her parents.

As she giggled, blood leaked out of her body. Was she going to die? Is this how death feels? At the very least…she got back at her-

"…Stupid child…"

"?!"

Himiko peered above and saw her mother. While barely holding on, she was still standing with a strained face. "Did you think stab wounds like these would kill me? I was a Villain back in my heyday!"

Himiko opts look of horror and glee altogether as she saw blood tendrils manifesting out of her mother. "Now…be gone from this world…stupid bitch…"

As Himiko saw the tendrils propelling itself towards her, she kept her eyes open. And then…she smiled. She was going to die. At the very least, she bonded with her parents and get to experience the time of her life! And…she was going to be free from this wretched world!

Oh how she wished she could change this world but alas…her time was up. As Himiko saw the tendrils near her face, she-

"Oi."

"H-Huh?" Her mother stopped momentarily. Himiko managed to peer down and saw a man standing by the door with two teenagers standing next to him, and a young boy about her age behind them. One of the teenagers, who had silver hair and a disembodied hand covering her face looks up to the tall man.

"Sensei…these were the people causing ruckus by the floor above…"

"Is that so?" The man spoke as he calmly walked towards Himiko and her mother. Her mother frowned and focused on the man. "Do you have a death wish?! Don't you know who I am?! I am a super villain!"

"Blood Drive huh…quite notorious years ago…" One of the teenagers mused, who looked odd as he had no physical body but instead this…black mist and wore a proper suit attire. Himiko's mother growled and said, "If ya' know what's good for you then begone-"

"What a nuisance," The man mused and with flick of finger, blasted Himiko's mother away. The man took notice of Himiko who laid dying next to him, as Himiko took notice of him, though her vision grew blurry. "A daughter?" The man questioned as Himiko frowned.

"I-I'll…kill you if you…kill her…" Himiko forced out. The man sighed in a bored tone but-

"C-Cause' I…wanna kill her…"

The man paused and saw Himiko grinning to herself. "And once I kill her…then we'll finally be a proper family…!"

The man stared at Himiko for a bit longer…before approaching Himiko's mother. Himiko didn't know what happened save for a flash of red light followed by her mother's screaming. The girl grew sleepy due to blood loss and slowly closed her eyes for her possibly last sleep-

"Not yet child. You've got long ways."

…?

Himiko felt a hand on her forehead and-

"…Ah…"

HAAAAAH!

Himiko suddenly sucked in a huge breath as something odd surged around her body. It felt…powerful. The girl slowly opened her eyes and coming into view was a man in a suit with a black…mask with cables attached around it.

"Awaken yet?"

"W-Wha?" Himiko said in confusion. She was sure she going to die but…she felt fine. In fact, this was the best feeling she ever had! The girl peered down and saw her bloody clothes which had holes in it but…her wounds weren't present.

"Here, let's get you up," The man said as he gave his hand towards Himiko. The girl remained motionless a bit, before cautiously taking the hand as Himiko was pulled onto her feet. The girl blinked a bit, before peering to the side.

She saw her mother across the room, eyes widen in fear at the man as she had her mouth agape. Himiko tilt her head in confusion before she eyed the man who used his hand to motion a gesture towards her mother.

"I take it you requested to finish her off yourself?"

…

…

…

"And a gift as well," The man muses as he gently picked Himiko's hand where her mother's butterfly knife was present. The man used the knife to make a cut across the palm but…Himiko didn't feel pain. Instead, she was marveled at what happened next.

Her blood…it morphed into an exact copy of her mother's butterfly knife. Did…did she obtained her mother's Quirk?

"She's all yours now."

…

…

…

Himiko grinned.

Such a short sentence, and how she LONGED to hear those words. Himiko cuts her other palm as tendrils of blood came out as she approached her mother, clutching her mother's butterfly knife in the other hand. "Kaa-san…" She said in an all sweet voice. "Let's bond more okay?"

"W-Wait Himiko! Wait!" Her mother cowered in fear as Himiko towered before her mother, smiling as she did that. "No can do Kaa-san…love waits for no one. Let's bond and be one!"

The man walked away just as the sound of laughing was heard followed by blood splattering about. He walked outside with the teenagers and boy in tow, before momentarily pausing.

"Dabi."

"Yeah?" The young boy mused as the man turned around. "Wait for the girl, after that, burn the place down. It seems we need to move after all."

"The girl?"

"Bring her once she's done."

"Okay."

* * *

Sadness.

Happiness.

Grief.

Celebration.

This was one of the many feelings the girl named Toga Himiko was feeling. The girl now stood in front of a building which was burning down in a blaze of black flames. Her entire body was soaked in blood as she clutched a butterfly knife in hand. She had a wide, mad grin with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Farewell Kaa-san, Otou-san. You'll be missed greatly," Himiko sniffled while smiling. Nearby, a young Dabi raised an eyebrow. "So are you happy or sad at their deaths?" The young boy questioned as he scratched his head.

"Both."

"Weirdo."

Himiko tilt her head to the side, wiping her face of her tears. "So where are we going?" The girl muses. Dabi points towards an alley way where he lead her there. The two entered the corner and saw a single black mist-like portal.

"Done already?"

"Where's everyone else Kurogiri?" Dabi questions as the black mist spoke, Himiko taking notice of a pair of yellow slit-like eyes appearing on the mist. "I don't see em'…"

"They're on the new place we scouted a week ago."

"Oh the bar? Damn I hate that place. It scruffy and dirty…"

"At the very least we'll clean it. It'll be wonderful, trust me. Now let us depart. Sensei is waiting," Kurogiri spoke as Dabi shrugged and tilt his head towards Kurogiri while eyeing Himiko. "Let's go now."

"Kay~," Himiko chirped and skipped towards the portal ahead of Dabi. What seemed like a split second, she arrived in front of an alley way of sorts, and judging from the sounds of cars in a distance, it was definitely a different place.

As soon as she stepped off the portal, she heard a gag and saw the silver haired boy with a disembodied hand recoil in disgust at her arrival. "Ugh she's covered in blood!" The boy gagged as Himiko giggled at the reaction.

She saw the man in suit who saved her as she skipped towards him. "Mister!" Himiko chirped to get his attention as the man peered down with his mask. "Sensei. Just call me that."

"Okay. Sensei, where can I get cleaned up?"

"Not even a question as to why I helped you?"

"Nope."

"…Really?"

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"We have a bathroom and-"

"Dibs!" Himiko ran into the building as the man in suit remained motionless at her action. The solver haired boy groaned and said, "Sensei! You're just gonna' let her be?!"

"She's got a long way, like you Tomura. This week, we get rest as we set up this place. After that…we begin our plans. You'll need the training, and so do the rest. We may be small in numbers for the moment but be patient, all good will come when the time is right."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

I think this is a perfect ending to the prologue. So…some notes. Yes, I did give Himiko a power up. I dunno why but I just felt like doing it lol, but serious-wise, it's for plot. And also, history change!

Dabi and Himiko joins the Villain Leauge way sooner then they do in the manga! This is what I meant by 'history' change, it's stuff like this! There will be more history change, but won't affect the story…much…maybe.

The Villain will get more screen time than usual as the main focus is around Himiko. For now, that's all I have. Had to come up with her made up back story, which I apologize if it's shitty. Anyway, I'll see you munchkins on the next chapter!

Sorora out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello munchkins, another day another update. Honestly! There's so much people readin' this already! Yay! Buuuut this is just the beginning!

…

Eh you know what? Let's just start. Wouldn't want to bore you.

* * *

 **The Other One**

 **Chapter 2: First Lesson!**

* * *

 _Yaaaawwnn…_

Himiko yawned as she lazily walked out of her room, her now waist length hair swaying about. She had worn loose pajamas as she dragged her feet while still clutching her pillow with blood stains on it, which of course, was merely dipped in paint to make it look like that.

It had been over a year since she was taken in by Sensei, and life was going good so far. Personally trained by Sensei along with her other friends, it felt like she was in school altogether. Himiko had dragged her lazy form into several halls and after a staggering (but eternity) five minutes, she arrived in a bar where local customers were seen.

It was early in the morning so some drunks were still passed out but Himiko ignored them. She propped herself on a stool, ignoring a large gruff man next to her as she said, "Tomura~…"

"Ugh…" She heard a bump on the table. Several stool away lies Shigaraki Tomura who slammed his head down onto the bar table, groaning. "Not again…" He groaned and glared at the young girl. "Do it yourself this time…"

"Tie my hair please!"

"No!"

"I'll tell Sensei!"

"He won't care!"

"I don't care! I promise I won't ask for it again after today!"

"...You better…" Tomura groaned in defeat and positioned himself behind Himiko on the stool by her side as Himiko faced her back towards Tomura while facing the gruff man next to her. "Sup."

"Aren't you too young to be in a bar?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Kurogiri-san, is this person new?"

A curt nod from the bartender make Himiko giggle. The gruff man blinked, before shrugging and carried on his drink. Meanwhile, Tomura mumbled internally. Himiko had taken a liking to his…hair styling. Due to the nature of his Quirk, he tried not to use all of his fingers on each hand simultaneously lest he corrode her away resulting in a messy work.

Simply put, a lazy ass style.

Finished, Tomura flicked Himiko on the head as she giggled. She skipped towards a nearby mirror and eyed her new found favorite hair style. She had messy buns on each side of her hair and a hime like cut by her forehead with bangs framing her face.

Satisfied, the girl suddenly froze with fear present in her face. Seeing the unusual sight, Tomura huffed. "What now?" He said in a grumpy tone before Himiko faced him with a small but nervous pouty lip. "Um…I lied."

"What?"

"I haven't shower yet…"

"So?"

"…I have to tie my hair down again."

"…You know what? Lemme' just end your life now," Tomura grunts and lunged towards Himiko who ducked, rolled away and sprinted off the hallway. "Thanks for agreeing to help with my hair again!"

"I didn't…and you promised!"

"I lied!"

* * *

After showering and nagging Tomura to tie her hair, Himiko is now in her very own room, staring at a monitor which was blank. It was around afternoon meaning-

" _Himiko…"_

"Sensei! I'm ready for my lesson!"

There was a silent before Sensei spoke up again. _"See, that's the problem now. You're a natural with your new Quirk…"_

"Does that mean…"

" _Yes. I think with you and Dabi ready, Tomura and you two are ready to go forth to do your first actual crime. While I have other better plans then wasting time here, it's best if this serves as your…field study test."_

"I shall not disappoint Sensei!" Himiko giggled and did a playful salute. "I shall go fetch Dabi now!"

The monitor screen went blank indicating the conversation was over as Himiko happily skipped out of the room and into the hallways once more. She navigated a bit more before arriving at a room and knocked on the door.

"Dabi! Dabi! Himiko here, Sensei said we're allowed to ffollowTomuura on his missions now! So what I basically mean is that we're allowed to follow him! Dabi! Dabi! Did you hear me-"

"ALRIGHT!"

Himiko easily side stepped and dodged a blast of black flames from the room as Dabi walked out with a twitching eye. While he wasn't the one to express much emotion, the girl knows how to get into his friggid' nerves. The girl giggled and said, "Right-o my man, let us depart! Oh and be sure to remind Kurogiri about the door…"

"Fine, just…just shut up okay? You're ruining my day already…"

"What? Were you jackin' off or something?"

"…"

"…You were weren't you-"

"LET'S JUST GO."

* * *

The two made their way into a door much more deeper into a bar where it lead into the basement of the entire building, which seemed small comparing from the outside. Coming into view was a room full of training equipment, some burned marks and blood splattered about as Dabi face palmed.

"Didn't I say it was your turn to clean up?!"

"I got bored halfway-"

"It's not even halfway I'll have you know…" Tomura's voice was heard as he came in through a separate door, one of the many hidden paths built in the bar. Kurogiri towed behind the boy as he said, "I'll prepare the plans so prep up the kids."

"I know I know…" Tomura shrugged the man as he walked towards a corner where lots of papers and boards were seen, the only part where the area was clean. "Okay I ain't saying this twice so listen up…"

"Roger!"

"Kay…"

Tomura pointed at a picture of a poorly drawn bank as he said, "To start off easy, a heist. Easy money, easy out, pointless resistance. All we have to do is break in and get out swiftly…"

"This'll be easy!" Himiko chirped and-

"But due to this being a test and Sensei says I'm in charge, I'll be stepping this one out with Kurogiri. So you're alone in this one…"

"…But we're just kids…"

"Shut it. The less they know, the better."

"…Fair point!" Himiko mused and eyed Dabi. "Let us do our best!" The girl chirped and gave her hand for a friendly hand shake. Dabi rolled his eyes but complied only to see Himiko pull out at the last second. "You have a death wish?" Dabi huffed in annoyance.

"No, not really…" Himiko said in an uncomfortable manner as she shook her head. "Just forgot you used your hand for-"

"HOLY SMOKE JUST DROP IT!"

"And I doubt you washed your hands-"

"I SWEAR IF YOU SPEAK AGAIN-"

"You did what now?" Tomura asked in a curious tone as Himiko giggled and Dabi scratched his head in frustration. "Nothing! I did nothing!"

"But he did-"

"TOGA!"

"While _**probably**_ watching-"

"HIMIKO!"

"And he probably didn't wash his hands-"

"BITCH!"

Himiko stopped talking, ending her explanation and eyed Tomura who looked rather…mortified. He inched away from Dabi and said, "I'm a Villain and scum, sure but dear god…you make me sick!"

"You too now?!"

"Don't come near me freak!" Tomura panicked and ran away in disgust as Dabi slumped his shoulders. Again, he wasn't the one to show much emotion but dear god…these people…

Kurogiri entered as soon as he saw Tomura running away in fear and disgust as the man tilt his head in confusion. "Himiko, what's wrong with Tomura?"

"Well I'm glad you asked! See Dabi did-"

"Alright that's it. You're dead!"

"While-"

Dabi rushed in towards Himiko who easily dodged his punches as she said, "And he did it while probably-"

 _ **WIFF!**_

She dodged a strike.

"And at the end he-"

 _ **WIFF!**_

Again, she dodged a strike.

"And he probably didn't wash his hands-"

 _ **WIFF!**_

At the end of her explanation, Himiko smiled in an innocent manner as Kurogiri went stiff. Slowly, he sighed heavily and walked towards Dabi who raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Kurogiri said, "A gentleman should always come prepared."

"What the hell-"

"Here."

Kurogiri pulled out something from his vest.

It was a hand sanitizer.

"You son of a-"

* * *

"Alright alright…now that we're all here…and cleaned up…" Tomura explained before giving a stare at Dabi who frowned at him. "We can begin planning properly now. This here is the bank's entrance…"

Tomura points at the map sprawled on the table as Himiko and Dabi tilt their heads. "But…this is horrible!" The girl mused. "Who drew this?!"

"…Well _**someone**_ thinks they're an artist…" Kurogiri huffed in an out of character manner as he dropped a crayon. "I don't see you drawing!"

"This is _**why**_ I insist that _**I**_ draw the plans. You're a horrible drawer!" Tomura grunts as Kurogiri crossed his arms and muttered things. Tomura face palmed but continued nevertheless. "We'll work on what we have now. See, this is the entrance…"

Tomura points at the door-ish drawing. "Kurogiri will send you in directly from the front, catching everyone by surprise. Due to his Quirk, it'll be hard for the Pro Heroes or anyone trying to get it, therefore, you'll be in the clear."

Himiko and Dabi nods as Tomura traced a finger towards the end of the paper where money signs is seen. "Again, it's pretty straight forward. You'll have to go straight and take the stairs to the basement where the vault lies."

"I'll burn the door easily," Dabi mused as Tomura gave a curt nod. "You'll have a sixty second window before the Heroes are alarmed as you'll be striking in fast while Kurogiri blocks out the authorities. Once you get the money, as much as you can by the way, go back to Kurogiri and transport out."

"Sounds simple enough…" Himiko mused as Tomura raised a finger to gain the attention of her and Dabi. "Here's a catch. You're kids, and I didn't give out any detailed security plans not to mention there could be a Pro Hero within by accident so all factors inside is all on you."

"It's okay! So as long as we work together, everything will be fine!" Himiko chirped. "Or you know…we decide to abandon one another…"

She gave a gaze towards Dabi who returned it with a glare.

"So we'll totally be on our own huh?"

"Yep. Should something seriously happen, we will not intervene unless we have to…"

"You know…makes me think you _**do**_ care for us!" Himiko giggled and smiled at Tomura who clicked his tongue. "I'm just following Sensei's orders, nothing more."

"You're just Tsundere~."

"Himiko."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay!"

* * *

Once planning and preparation was done, Himiko and Dabi decided to gear up. The two were givem duffle bags and is now prepping up their personal equipment. While Dabi merely wore his clothes normally, Himiko opts a thinking face as she eyed a machine in front of her. "To bring or not to bring Dabi, that is the question!"

He ignored her.

"I see! So I shouldn't bring it cause' it'll be a waste no?"

…

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, I shall put Kaa-san's Quirk to the test!"

"You are aware I'm not saying anything right?"

"You just spoke!"

…

…

…

Dabi decided to leave Himiko while muttering something about her being a retard. The girl brushed off the insult and giggled as she drew a knife hidden in one of her pocket. "Kaa-san, in memory of you, I'll do my best!" Himiko giggled and eyed the butterfly knife with actual dried blood stains on it.

She giggled and skipped happily alongside Dabi as the two made their way towards Kurogiri who stood waiting for them. "Are you ready?" The man asked as Himiko wore a dark blue scarf around her. "I am now!"

"Roger."

"Okay, let us depart. And remember, be swift. You two are talented, but still young in the mind."

"Okay!"

"Sure…"

Kurogiri gave a nod before opening a portal as the two made their way into it. Within just a blink, the two arrived inside a building where many people momentarily stopped and eyed the two in surprise at their sudden appearance.

"Greetings!" Himiko greeted. "We are from the League of Villains and we're here to rob you!"

…

…

…

Nearby, an officer scratched his head. Sure, the sight of two kids appearing out of nowhere was surprising but now they're claiming to be from the League of Villains? What a joke! Another officer approached them and said, "Kid, if you're playing Villains then I suggest you do it elsewhere-"

"You don't believe us?" Himiko said with a smile as her eyes widen themselves. The officers shrugged as Himiko giggled. "Then maybe I'll just prove it! Hah!"

Himiko lunged herself towards the officer, shocking him as she pushed him into the ground. Before the officer could even react, Himiko giggled and laughed in a mad manner as she pulled out her knife and instantly jabbed it onto the officer's forehead, splattering blood onto herself as everyone gasped in horror.

Dabi squints his eyes and saw a nearby officer raising his gun. With a swat of his hand, Dabi shoots a torrent of black fire and blasted the officer who screamed in pain. Within mere seconds, his body went limp while still burning.

"We've got long ways to go…" Dabi mused and eyed everyone who by now had screamed in a panic manner. With a nod after scanning his surroundings, he said, "Himiko, five officers by the ledge above and two directly in front of us."

"On it!" Himiko chirped as she raised her butterfly knife…and stabbed it onto her hips. The officers looked baffled as Himiko grinned. She hunched her back. She didn't feel pain, but instead…

Tendrils of blood came out of her wound and instantly propelled themselves onto the officers, skewering their necks and shoulders as Himiko raised them onto the ceiling. The ones who remained alive had their bloods drained as Himiko giggled.

"Now…let it rain!" She laughed and clapped her hands as the tips of the tendrils turned into spikes, skewering the bodies of the officer as their blood splattered everywhere, dripping it onto the horrified citizens and Himiko herself as the girl blushed heavily and giggled.

Dabi huffed in annoyance and said, "C'mon, we're going."

"Understood!" Himiko skipped along side Dabi who jogged towards the vault. Midway, Himiko noticed a girl in school uniform. "Sailor looks cute…you'll think it'll fit me?" Himiko giggled as Dabi rolled his eyes. As Himiko skipped, she dragged at least two officer's body with her tendrils as she huffed.

"It's hard to find people with the same blood type as mine…"

* * *

 **Toga Himiko**

 **Quirk: Blood Drive**

 **Blood Drive enables her to use her own blood to be formed into anything she wants, whether it be a tendril, a suit of armour, weapons etc etc.**

 **The bigger the object, the bigger the blood cost. She will not feel the effect of self inflicted pain due to her Quirk, and will only feel the effect of blood loss after the morphed blood item disperses, either due to it's durability being destroyed or she simply called it off.**

 **She is able to offset her weakness his by using her opponents blood but they must have the same blood type like hers.**

* * *

The two quickly made their way onto the basement and saw a large metallic door as Dabi nods. "Leave it to me," He said and slowly raised his hand as black flames engulfed. With a huff, he swiped his hands and unleashed the torrent of flame onto the large door. He aimed for it's bolts as it slowly melted but Dabi huffed.

"This is taking too slow. Himiko, help me out here."

"On it!" Himiko chirped and used her tendrils to pull the door as Dabi tried to melt it. Even though he barely did damage, it loosened enough for Himiko to open a passage for the two. Quickly preparing their duffel, the two rushed in and-

"Good job," A familiar voice greeted the two. Dabi and Himiko halted their movements and saw a man standing before them, doing a slow clap as he laughed a bit.

"Tomura?!"

"I must say you do have it in you…" Tomura mused. "Guess Sensei was right, you are worth our time…"

"Is this a joke? Cause' we totally decimated those people up there," Himiko pouted. "Don't tell me you could've gotten in the entire time! Then what's the point of this?!"

" _It was merely a test of courage."_

A voice came out of nowhere as Tomura pulled out a tablet from his pocket and showed a monitor on it. Himiko and Dabi stiffened a bit. Does that mean…Sensei was directly watching? The girl crossed her arm with a pout as Sensei laughed within the monitor.

" _Many students at your age either fails or chicken out. See, I want my students to be complete, fit for any condition. And you have indeed passed with flying colours."_

"Does this mea –"

" _The lessons will only get harder from here on out. There will be things done, things that even the worst Villain's won't do. Are you up to it?"_

Dabi and Himiko eyed one another, before the latter giggled. "We're more then ready Sensei! Lay it on us!"

Of course, due to a single sentence changed the lives of the two young kids forever, not that they have anywhere else to go anyway. But in all this, while she was immensely happy, another thing bugged Himiko's mind.

Will she be allowed to search for her friends? As the two were escorted by Kurogiri back to the bar, Himiko is currently prepped up in her room by Kurogiri's aid who attached blood packs for her lest she loses lots of blood.

The girl had honestly been wondering for a year if she would be experience a moment of being…normal. And the only outside friend she had was Kacchan and Izu-chan. She had never stopped thinking of the two truth to be told. While brief, their interaction saved her soul.

But…

Will they be able to be friends after they found out about her _true_ self? This is who she was now. A Villain. With a desire to change the world in her own image, she would not stop for anyone. Oh and her new…attraction.

After the death of her parents, one could say she had become…off. Occasionally twitching for no reason, her hands shivered when it's hot and her liking towards the crimson liquid known as blood. Yes her Quirk requires it but…she had an obsession on it. Especially on the injured.

 _ **Oooohh….**_

How she adored the injured and wounded now. It was so…intoxicating. The scent of blood, the sight of open wounds, and even more when it's on cute boys!

 _Kyaaa!~_

She screamed internally as she shut her thighs together, shaking it as she shivered at the thought. In all this madness, her question still remains. Will anyone be able to accept her real self when the moment comes out?

It's not that she loves hurting people…okay maybe but it's just…

She doesn't want to end up like her parents. So cold, so distant, so…un loving. And so, she made her own ideal. She will give everyone proper love, especially when it comes to romance. Sometimes, you just want to love them, maybe a touch here and there. At the end of the day, you'll love them _sooo_ much you'll want to keep them to yourself in an act of protective love.

And maybe…just maybe…

 _ **Makes you feel like you wanna' BE them…**_

* * *

 _ **And so…the years moved on.**_

Grueling as it was, being a Villain was not easy. Heck, some might say there is a process, just like a school. You'll start out like any rookie, a student. From there, you'll advance to become a Rookie, before being an official one, such as earning the status of 'Hero' or 'Villain'.

Even then, to be a 'Pro' and 'Super Villain' could even take you a life time!...save for talented bunch, such as the Symbol of Peace…and Symbol of Evil too. And so brings back to our story. Over the years, the lessons they endured, the things they picked up and-

"Oh my god Kurogiri shut up," Tomura huffed and eyed the Bartender who was drying a shot glass, shrugged in return. "I get that sometimes you need to explain shit but come on!"

"Leaving the audience in the dark is never good," Kurogiri mused, before eyeing at the audience. "Lesson to all writers out there."

"Speaking of 'out there', where the hell is Himiko?! We're late for our daily crime spree!" Tomura huffed and as if on cue, Dabi walked in. He had certainly changed over the years, having patches of purple skin and opted as what Tomura deemed as a 'Rebellious' style.

Anyway, Dabi walked in while carrying large bags of toilet tissue. "Got the tissue, we ready then?"

"Himiko's not here, where is she by the way?!"

Dabi opts a thinking face and said, "I believe she was taking money from that guy who owes us money…"

"So she's basically murdering someone? Guess we start without her. Text her on the new location…"

* * *

"Agh!" A young man cowered in fear as he crawled backward. Fear plastered all over his face as he eyed the sight before him. A girl stood before him wearing a sailor uniform with an oversized cardigan around her. She had a love sick expression plastered on her face as she grinned at him.

"C'mon honey…we know how this is going to end~."

"I-I swear that I already paid back the money!"

"I know."

*T-Then why are you after me?!"

The girl grinned and inched her face closer towards the man. "Because I like you."

"W-Wha-" The man didn't even finish his sentence when he felt a stinging pain on his shoulder. He felt a shove as he fell onto his back as the girl straddled him…with a bloody butterfly knife. "Teehee~, you look so cute bleeding like that…"

"You crazy bitch!"

"I've been called worse," Himiko giggled and widen her eyes in a crazed manner. "But enough of that honey, let's get to know each other!"

Toga Himiko was certainly enjoying her life. Though she remained roughly the same, being short and petite, her mind…more or less became worse. Himiko took out this odd empty syringe as he raised her hand. The man couldn't even blink when he felt rapid stabs on his torso.

Himiko laughed at his face as she rapidly stabbed his body, splattering blood everywhere before dicing and slicing and carving. After what seemed to be an eternity, Himiko stopped as she pants. Slowly coming down from her high state, she stood up at her bloody condition.

Slowly, she giggled to herself as she grinned again. She had always loved carving cute boys, especially the ones who could hold out longer. It felt…euphoric on her head. The girl shivered a bit before slowly skipping away, not minding her bloody appearance as she felt a vibrate on her pocket. She had opt to take out her phone save for-

"DEKU!"

"KACCHAN!"

…

…

…

Eh?

Did…did she heard that right. The crazed gaze on her eyes momentarily dispersed as she turned her head. She was in an alley way when she heard two familiar names. Something…all too familiar. The girl gazed at an opening which lead to the main road and saw-

* * *

 _Oh crap._

 _Oh crap._

 _Oh crap._

 _OH CRAP!_

What is he doing?!

Midoriya Izuku had lost all senses as he began running towards his childhood friend, Bakugou Katsuki. He had been walking home after being told the truth by his idol, All Might, of his chances on becoming a hero.

Gloomy, he decided to go home only to find his childhood friend and bully being trapped within this sludge/slime villain who tried to do it to himself earlier before. At that point as he eyed Bakugou's eyes, all of his senses went blank as he just bolt forward, past by the Pro Heroes who stood by idly and into the dangerous battlefield. He remembered his didn't have any Quirk or fighting capabilities and so he did the only thing he could do.

He threw his bag at the sludge monster.

The assortment of random stuff certainly distracted the sludge villain momentarily as Midoriya began clawing his way at the sludge villain. Though he knew it was futile, he _still_ needed to do something. Something to help Bakugou even if it costs him his own life.

"I-I'll get you Kacchan! I'll get you out of there!" Midoriya desperately clawed at the sludge as Bakugou thrashed. "D-Damn it Deku what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I-I'll help-"

"He's right kid," The sludge villain suddenly spoke and used Bakugou's hands and his Quirk to slap Midoriya, sending the boy down with an explosion on the head. Even so, Midoriya still stood up with an injured face as he began clawing again.

"Fuckin' kid…don't you get it?!" The sludge villain growled and rapidly hits Midoriya, causing sparks of explosion as Midoriya was relentlessly pinned down…but he still forced himself. The boy gritted his teeth as he spat out blood.

"I-I'll…help you…" Midoriya struggled to stand up, before widening his eyes with rage as he began clawing at the villain once more. "I'LL HELP YOU KACCHAN!"

"DEKU!"

The sludge villain could only laugh at the sight as he raised Bakugou's hands, preparing for a strong explosion as he said, "Touching, honestly. But time to go kid-"

"You know…you shouldn't underestimate him…"

"…The fuck?"

Midroya saw a flash of blonde before the sludge villain took notice of someone leaping into the fray. It was a bloody stained girl and without having time to react, he felt something pierce through him. And then…he saw it.

Bloody tendrils erupted from the girl's hips as she pierced the villains eyes, prompting him to scream in pain. She used the tendrils to pull out Bakugou and just within the nick of time-

"Never fear…for I am here!"

A flash of yellow jets itself towards the villain as it said-

"Detroit…"

Despite the fast movements, despite the high ordeal and confusion, and despite the shock, time went slow as Midorya and Bakugou fell to their butts and eyed a scene before them. For a moment, they ignored the Symbol of Peace who propelled himself towards the Villain and eyed the person before them.

It was a girl.

A bloody stained girl.

Nevertheless, the girl smiled. "It's been to long…Izu-chan…Kacchan…"

"…Toga?" Bakugou said in clear shock as Himiko smiled. It wasn't out of madness, but rather…relief. Like as if seeing the boys saved her soul. The girl eyed Midoriya who had confusion on his face. "Izu-chan?"

"Do…Do I know you?"

" _ **SMAAAAAAAAASSSHHH!"**_

Just as quick as the Symbol of Peace lets loose his fist and sends out a devastating punch, disrupting the entire area with intense wind pressure, was just as fast as Himiko's smile dropped. As the wind pressure from the powerful punch dispersed, Bakugou and Midoriya blinked. Odd…the girl standing before them…

Was gone.

* * *

"…Okay we're starting without her whether Sensei likes it or not," Tomura huffed in an impatient, carrying a roll of tissue paper in hand, careful not to make corrode with his Quirk. Nearby, Kurogiri and Dabi prepared their own tissue roll and-

"…Wait," Kurogiri halted the two and eyed a nearby alley. The three heard footsteps and prepared themselves for a Hero or someone else only to find Himiko walking towards them. Her clothes had splattered blood stained on it but strangely, her skin didn't, even her hair was rather…messy.

As if some kind of wind pressure blew away the blood or something…

"Where have you been?!" Tomura barked as Himiko scratched her head. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"I was…taking care of some problem…"

"Well you certainly took your time! You almost missed our-"

Himiko eyes Tomura with a gaze, a gaze that Tomura hasn't seen in a while. It was a gaze of a…solemn one. Did something happen? Sure, he treated her like a brat but…

Nah, she's still a brat.

The silver haired man suddenly placed something atop Himiko's head. It was a toilet paper. "Stop mopping like a liability and focus at the task at hand. We don't have room for shitty girly 'moods' for now…"

The blonde girl eyed Tomura a bit, before her smile returned. "You always know how to cheer me up do you?"

"Shut up."

"Okay then!" Himiko chirped, returning to her usual self. Smiling was one of the ways she coped her sadness, but this time, it was a different situation. The feelings of the maiden within her was long gone, and she has no room for that.

But in truth…was she sure? She felt…shaken at seeing her…friends again. Ha. The term 'friend' was so distant now but…they were on a different path. Especially…Midoriya. He had certainly grew. Though she wished she could meet them in better circumstances, it was…well…chaotic.

…

…

…

Okay maybe peaking at Midoriya's life time to time wouldn't hurt. With a new goal, Himiko towed behind Tomura and the rest, preparing to show the world what it means to be a true Villain.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

"Hrmm…strange. Why does this always happen?" All Might scratched his head. Truth to be told, he had done more than enough Heroics than usual and reverted to Yagi Toshinori. The Symbol of Peace scratched his head. This was how his days go when he's not doing Heroics. Everyday at in the morning, he had a hard time opening his door in his personal resident.

Deciding not to waste his power, Toshinori rammed his body several times, drawing blood from his mouth occasionally. It took him exactly five nudges before his door bursts open. At the Symbol of Peace stepped out, he finds his house coated with…well…toilet paper.

"Why does this always happen?"

"IT'S TRUE EVIIIIIILLL!"

Toshinori sighed. Without fail, there was this punk in a hoodie coming out of a nearby trash can in an attempt to agitate the Symbol of Peace. The punk had hidden patches of purple skin (?) Beneath his hoodie before running off.

The first few weeks was annoying but now it just became a routine. Sighing, Toshinori decided to enjoy his weekend by doing some basic grocery shopping.

* * *

"And THAT'S how you do a crime!" Dabi said smugly as Tomura and Kurogiri clapped their hands. "Astounding, to have boldly went against the Symbol of Peace! Sensei would be proud!" Tomura praised. Nearby, Himiko face palmed.

"I'm a _**Serial Killer**_ and you're praising Dabi for toilet papering All Might's house?!"

"What off it?" The three mused as Himiko groaned. Sometimes, it's just hard for a girl to be recognized, be it Heroes or Villain.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

And so we are again at the end of another chapter. Will Himiko ever reunite properly with her friends?! Will they find out what Dabi actually did?! Will All Might stop being harassed by the League of Villain's?!

Tune in next time!

Haha, I loved writing this chapter. If there is any question or what not, PM or review. Also, the omake is a series of gags that will be common so be sure to keep an eye out. I uuh..got nothin' else to say so farewell.

Sorora out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again munchkins! I have returned from the dead! So…sorry for the late updates, exams and shit but now that is out of the way, we cam continue this in a hopefully routine-esque manner!

Let us start now!

* * *

 **The Other One**

 **Chapter 3: Off Intentions, Desire and Goals**

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

With all her might, Himiko slammed an object onto a table. It was a card. Nearby, the Villain League's resident Broker, Giran, recoiled in shock as he stumbled back on his sit, cigarette in mouth dropping as he widens his eyes.

"NANI?!"

"You thought it would be your win, but it was mine! Himiko!" The girl said in a triumphed manner as she placed her index, middle and thumb over her face. "Kono wildcard da! [1]"

"…Please stop using broken Japanese text…" Dabi nearby groaned as he lowered his head. "Still…that was a good move…"

Giran grits his teeth and eyed the scene before him. He was JUST moments away from winning a dreadful game that could cost his-

"Will you guys shut up?!" Tomura huffed nearby and lowered a newspaper that he was reading. "How do you make a round of UNO so noisy?!"

"It makes it more exciting!" Himiko chirped nearby and eyed her hand. Judging from her calculations, the wildcard will allow her to choose the next colour, and she only has two cards left! With it being red and green, she…hmm…more or less caught a glimpse of Giran's card as he groaned which was yellow.

Hehe, so close yet so far!

"I choose green!"

"Shit!"

Giran cursed and drew a card until he got a green, which in turn added five more cards into his hand. Himiko grinned nearby and eyed Dabi who strangely remained calm as Giran placed a green card with the number 'Four' in it.

Slyly, Himiko 'lazily' stretched and yawned, prompting Dabi to unconsciously yawn as well. Heh, science, gotta' love em'.

Anyway, the girl took a quick peek and saw a yellow card in hand as she grinned. Dabi's going to have to draw, and though she either get lucky he'll drop a number or same colour, she could win when it's her turn-

"Done."

"…?"

Himiko blinked and saw Dabi placing his yellow card with the number 'Four' in it.

Which also happens to be his last card.

"NANI?!"

She was so fixed on Giran she lost focus on Dabi instead! Dabi smirked and tilt his head to Himiko as she said, "You though it would be your victor, but it was me! Dabi!"

"WWWWWRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!" Himiko screeched in defeat, slumping her shoulders as Dabi stood up, walking away from the game as the first victor. It all comes down to Himiko and Giran, though Dabi sighed and sat on one of the bar stools, noticing nearby customers looking amused at the antic.

Nearby, Tomura huffed and said, "Now that's one less noisy head. I swear Toga…"

"That I agree, though she has a knack for the game…"

Tomura shook his head, ignoring the intense Uno game hoping for some silence when-

"CARDO POWA!"

Never mind.

"To the victor goes the spoils as they say!" Himiko smugly said as she placed her final card on the table. "You told me to give up BUT I REFUSE!"

"Kuh!"

The Broker gritted his teeth as Tomura finally gave up and dropped his newspaper again. He eyed Dabi and said, "What the hell are they hung up about losing?! It's just a damn game!"

"See, Himiko challenged us. Losers does her errand while…winners go scot free." Dabi explained as he shrugged.

Tomura pinches his forehead and said, "And why would you agree to that?!"

"She kept pestering me in my room."

"Oh yeah…forgot you were a scum…"

"Damn it that was years ago!"

Kurogiri intervened at the conversation as he said, "What's this errand thing that Himiko requests?"

"Find information. You know when Himiko takes an interest for someone…"

"And…"

"We don't get paid or rewarded, and if we don't comply, she'll pester us to oblivion…"

"Ah…" Kurogiri mused and placed a shot glass in front of a customer. "Seems the Broker has some work cut out for him…"

The Bartender eyed Himiko who whispered something to Broker who groaned but slowly nod. He got up and said, "Oi Bartender, I'll be busy for a week for some…thing I gotta do."

Kurogiri merely nods as Giran left the bar prompting Himiko to squeal in a girly manner. She flailed her arms as she said, "This is going to be so exciting!"

"What are you mumbling about now?!"

"Tomura! I have a crush!"

"You said that weeks ago and news of some guy butchered showed up."

"I know right?!"

"…Just don't bring him here. The previous one before you butchered had to be eliminated by Dabi…"

"And he should've let me finish him off!"

"There's no way going around you is there?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Of course, it didn't take long for Himiko to grow bored. Just over an hour after Giran left she was already sitting on one of the bar stools, spinning around as she blew raspberry in a bored manner. The sight of a cute girl doing it didn't bother the customers one bit save for-

"Tomura, I'm bored."

"Go kill someone."

"I did it weeks ago, now I've lost interest."

Of course, Tomura took a quick glance. The fact that Himiko free bored at killing was odd. It must be connected to this new 'Crush' of hers but for it to affect her _**this**_ much was quite different. And so…in all this…

"I don't care," Tomura shrugged and placed a twenty thousand yen bill on the table. "Go out and buy something."

"Ooh?! For reals?!"

"Just shut up and go…"

"You're the best Tomura!" Himiko giggled and skipped off the bar as Tomura huffed and continued on his reading. He never stopped reading news to keep up over things until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He tilt his head back, ready to smother the person as he was _**yet again**_ interrupted from his news reading.

It was Dabi.

"Sensei called."

Tomura stood up without question and walked deeper into the building before coming inside a room where a large flat screen TV stood out of place in an empty room. He switched it on as a voice was heard.

" _Tomura."_

"I'm here. Dabi said-"

" _But of course. I have an assignment for you regarding our…mole."_

Tomura quirked his head up as he said, "That person? You really think they're ready?"

" _That I believe, though they need guidance, I'm sure they will easily fit in. Please, begin teaching now as we have about…ten months before the application exam starts."_

"Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile, we go back to our Heroine- err…Villainess, who is currently helping herself a serving of ice cream as she swung her legs fro and fro. It had been a nice day today, her urge to strangely kill diminished ever since…he met them again.

Still, it wasn't that she faltered but rather…she just felt like her mood was switched off for the moment. Deciding to enjoy the day, Himiko carried on her walk. From aimlessly wandering to occasionally staring at cute boys who may or may not become future victims, she eventually find herself-

 _ **BUMP!**_

"Ugoh?!"

"Kya?!"

Himiko felt a hard bump on her back as she fell forward, falling flat on her face with ice cream smothered on her face. Quick as a flash, her instinct kicked in as she quickly stood up, prepared to draw her butterfly knife hidden in her cardigan and-

"P-Please forgive me! I wasn't looking!"

"?!"

Himiko flinched a bit at the sight of a young boy in a hooded jumpsuit who was currently carrying plastic bags and had a worried expression.

Midoriya Izuku.

"I-I'm really, _really_ s-sorry! I w-wasn't looking and-"

"It's okay," Himiko quickly answered as Midoriya eyed her with squinted eyes.

"H-Hey you're that girl f-from the sludge incident!"

Girl from…sludge incident?

Himiko grinned and said, "Oh? Remember me do you? About what may I ask?"

Midoriya gulped at the tone as he saw Himiko enclosed her face towards him. The poor boy shook at the close contact but Himiko never faltered. Though he wished to resume his jog and grocery shopping for both his Mother while partly exercising with All Might, this girl seemed…intriguing suffice to say.

Still, this was the closest any girl got close to him.

Seeing him tensed up, Himiko giggled and flicked his nose.

"Teehee, you're still a nervous wreck Izu-chan!"

"Eh?"

Himiko blinked at the statement, before stepping back as Midoriya eyed her in a confused manner. "That's strange…" He started. "I…never told you my name…"

"Um…it was from the newspaper!" Himiko blurted out. "Uuh…Midoriya Izuku from the sludge incident! Yes! The boy who ran in recklessly!"

Midoriya had a moment of silence when he heard that, sighing at the fact that someone actually _scolded_ him for trying to help a…more or less friend in need. Then again, while he surfs the internet for extensive hero related news, there was a probability that he could be mentioned-

..

…

…

In all this, Himiko stared at Midoriya in an affectionate manner. He was so…cute mumbling like that! Still, lest she gets caught, she slipped away silently as Midoriya was in the middle of his self rant before blinking at Himiko no longer standing before him.

What the-

...

Who was the girl anyway?

* * *

Midoriya arrived back at home a little bit late than usual due to his encounter with Himiko. The boy had explained to his worried mother that he simply lost track of time and was late for the usual train ride home. Though skeptical, Midoriya Inko believed her son.

Anyway, Midoriya decided to take a long bath as he submerged himself in his bath. Today had been exhausting, that's for sure as it was his first week since he started training with All Might. He had some bruises and scars on his hands due to the extensive pulling but nothing permanent.

Speaking of scars…

Midoriya eyed his reflection in the water…before slicking his hair back. Hidden by his hair, the side of his forehead had a tiny, almost non visible scar. It seemed he got it through a hard impact, as his mother stated anyway but…

He didn't recall it.

He had a good memory that he can be sure off, so when was this? He had his childhood with Bakugou and never a moment he got an injury scar worthy. Maybe mentally but not physically. He had asked his mother before but…she seemed evasive on the question.

He doesn't pressure it much lest she gets more stressed due to him. Sighing, he submerged his head halfway as his thoughts drifted onto another thought.

The girl from the sludge incident.

He had a flash, brief moment with Bakugou when he saw her saving them. She was…bloody if he recall, not out of injury as she doesn't seem to be in pain so it…could be _another_ person's blood. Was she a Villain? Then again, there are rumors of a serial killer on the loose with it's victims dying out of excessive blood loss.

Was she the serial killer? Or maybe she was something else? He hadn't thought of girls much as they usually steer away from the 'Quirkless' boy but…this girl piqued his interest. It wasn't out of a crush but rather…curiosity.

Did he meet her before? Does she know him? And is Bakugou involved? Because she knew Bakugou by calling him Kacchan and…Bakugou even called her name! What was it?

…

...

Sighing, by now, Midoriya had left the bathroom dressed in his comfortable pajama. As he yawned-

"Ah!"

Midoriya placed a fist atop his other hand's palm as he remembered something. If his memory serves him right…

"Toga…"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Midoriya flinched as the sound of glass shattering was heard. He quickly whipped his head back and saw his mother dropping a vase with a plant she was tending to. Inko had her eyes widen and her mouth slightly agape as she said, "Izuku…w-where…where did you hear that?"

"Kaa-san?"

"W-Where…where did you hear that name from?!" Inko said in a rushed tone. Midoriya was taken aback by the surprised tone but noticed his mother's eyes. It given of the aura of…guilty? Midoriya opts a serious face and said, "R-Remember the sludge incident?"

"What about it?"

"W-Well…t-there was another story to it…"

He didn't know why his mother was so keen after he mentioned 'Toga' but…he felt the need to explain. Whether he will learn something dreadful or not, he decided to be truthful to his mother lest she gets more worried judging from her reaction just now.

The mother and son sat on the living room as Midoriya explained his story, about how a girl, a bloody stained one at that, suddenly leaped into the fray and saved him and Bakugou just as All Might was about to finish the Villain off.

In all this, Inko held a serious face, and even at the end of the conversation, she kept her serious expression which was something Midoriya see rarely in…well…ever. As his mother remained silent to think over things, she finally rose her head.

"Was she blonde?"

"Y-Yes…"

At this point, Inko stood up and walked away with a…breath of relief. "I-I'm sorry Izuku…I just…I just felt like need to go to bed now…" Inko said in a rather happy, yet exhausted manner. What was going through her head? Why was this Toga girl affecting his mother so much?

And so comes the question again.

Did he use to know this girl?

* * *

Around at the same time, our dearest Villainess was looking at the night sky through her window as she submerged herself in a bath. Truth to be told…to have met him again felt so… _ **breathtaking**_. Himiko eyes an envelope near the sink with a smile.

Giran had been fast, and returned back with information on, yours truly, Midoriya Izuku.

She had read the files before hand and was satisfied that he hadn't moved out from the neighborhood and he stayed with his mother. Speaking of which, was Inko fine? One of the few people who Himiko considers to be special in her life.

Though brief, even for a mere minute, she truly felt that she had an actual mother!

Sighing, Himiko left the bath and rinsed her body, before finally finishing up her bath as she left the bathroom with comfy looking pajamas. She yawned as her canine like showed before dragging herself towards her bedroom with Izuku's profile from Giran in hand.

Once within, Himiko rested herself on the bed and sighed out as she opened Midoriya's profile once more. She loved seeing his picture and squeal mentally at the sight of his beaten up face during the sludge incident.

"Giran-san knows his stuff…" Himiko moaned and hugged the picture. Was he beaten up?

Yes!

Was he bleeding?

Yes!

Was he cute?

A huge yes!

 _KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!~_

He was so… _ **in**_ her zone!

Himiko stared at the picture intensely before taking a bite on the picture. _**Ah!~**_ she was going to have Midoriya inside of her! As the girl rolled and squealed happily, she took bites of the picture. Stomach problem won't matter due to her quirk so she relished on the picture.

All paper cuts on tongue was closed up by her Quirk as well and after finishing her…more or less supper, Himiko panted on her bed. Maybe…just…just maybe…

AH SHE CAN'T HANDLE IT!

* * *

Heat on body.

Sweat making clothes damp.

Oh and a heat between her legs.

The rush! Oh the rush! The boy! The boy who was so nice to her! She just _**have**_ to see him again! She must have him again! She must make him remember her again! As Himiko ran through the dead night Street in her pajamas, she took a turn before arriving at an all too familiar park.

She ran past by it and into an apartment complex. She had ran towards the roof as she took out a folded piece of paper from her breast pocket. Just as she suspected.

Himiko stood on a tall, yet rundown building as she eyed and apartment building in front of her. However…her gaze falls to a room which was ten meters from her. A room where a certain green haired boy can be seen sleeping soundly.

Himiko grinned.

Without hesitation and ease, the girl took the leap towards the window, falling halfway on the jump…before a bloody tendril etched itself on the wall. Coming from her fingers, the skin visibly peeled itself as Himiko had extended 'fingers'.

She pulled herself towards the window before finally sitting on the edge. So close… _ **oh she was so close**_. She was so excited that she forgot to bring her favorite knife! But…this didn't falter her. She opened the windows slowly, fingers healed up and void of blood.

She entered the room gently before a rush of excitement course through her body. She slowly tip toes around the room and stood next to Midoriya's sleeping form, grin etched on face as her breathing grew heavy.

Slowly, she extended her hand and placed it on Midoriya's forehead, giggling to herself as Midoriya snuggled on it. It was then…her smile dropped and replaced with a…calmer expression. Though the excitement never left her, she had a brief moment to enjoy the sensation. She brushed her hand, stroking his forehead in a soothing manner.

"Izu-chan…"

She spoke softly with an affectionate tone.

"I…"

She would have continued her words if it wasn't lost. Her eyes land into a specific part of his head. As she was stroking his hair, she took notice of a scar hidden by his hair on the side of his forehead. This was…

"…"

Himiko held her hand back, before taking a step back. Could…could it be? Could…that be…the scar her father gave?! Himiko's smile dropped before the sense of realization hit her. Slowly, she tip toes out of the room and into the window, but note before eyeing a piece of paper on a desk nearby.

"…Yuuei…application?"

…

…

…

"…Hngh?"

Himiko tilt her head back and saw Midoriya snorting in his sleep, before opening his eyes. He had a strange dream involving his childhood, a hand soothing his head which was his mother. Such soothing was so…nice, that as if only a pure hearted maiden could do it.

However, the trance broke as he woke up a bit. He eyed his surrounding and felt his forehead rather…nice. As his sleep gaze lands on the window, he saw the sight of a beautiful girl with long blonde hair.

As he blinked, she suddenly disappeared into the dead night.

…

…

…

Was he still dreaming?

* * *

Grumpy.

Check.

Sleepy?

Sure as hell.

Oh…and excessive knocking. Like, REAL loud knocking. For a person who doesn't know, or even be surprised, Shigaraki Tomura cherishes his sleep. He needs energy for the following day to do crimes or even plotting…

But he can't get some shut eye due to _**someone**_ knocking at the door of the bar DESPITE it was THREE IN THE MORNING. Kurogiri slept like a log, Dabi performs disgusting acts in his room and Himiko…Himiko…hmm…

Where is she anyway?

She was a light sleeper and-

"Hey! Hey! Anyone awake? It's me! Toga! Hey! Tomuraaaaaa! Dabiiii! Kurogiriiiii!...Senseeeeeiiiii!"

…

…

…

Tomura opens the door to reveal a sweaty Himiko in her pajamas. She perked her head up and smiled. "Hey Tomur-"

 _ **SLAM!**_

He slams the door on her face, locked it before walking off, ignoring the loud thumps and-

"If you don't open the door I'll tell that you and Dabi is a Br-"

"JUST GET IN!" Tomura rushed towards the door and swiftly opened it as Himiko giggled and skipped inside the bar.

"Thanks! You're the best Tomura!"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Tomura huffed, not even knowing where to begin. "I don't care if you go killing off people but dear God don't disturb my sleep! Why didn't you use the hidden entrances or even the back door?!"

…

…

…?

"I…uuh…forgot."

…

…

…

"Himiko."

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass out."

"Okay!"

* * *

Of course, the following day when everyone woke up fresh as usual, Himiko was not. She was copped up in her room all morning as Tomura sipped on a coffee. He didn't care if she didn't wake up like usual but…

"Something wrong?" Dabi inquired nearby as he eyes Tomura who held a grumpy face. "You know what? Nevermind."

"…?"

"It seems the source of your problem is here," Dabi mused and points at Himiko who had just woken up from her sleep, dragging her feet and pillow like usual as Tomura frowned.

"Heeeeyyy~…" Himiko greeted sleepily as she sat next to Tomura. "Been stayin' up all night…"

"Why?" Dabi asked as Himiko yawned a bit, before slapping her cheeks to gain life in her sleepy state.

"I've been thinking…" Himiko muses and eyes an empty television screen behind her. "And I need permission from Sensei too…"

" _What is it?"_ Sensei spoke from the monitor as Himiko sat straight up, gaining the attention of Tomura and Dabi.

"It has come to my attention I'm…interested in taking the next lesson…"

" _You're not ready yet…"_

"To enter the enemy grounds…"

Sensei fell silent as Tomura raised an eyebrow. "What?" He went in a confused manner as Himiko closed her eyes.

"For my own personal reasons, and our organization's sake…I would like to join in our… _ **other**_ friend."

It was at this point Himiko heard a laugh from the screen monitor. _"You_...do _realize what you are saying right?"_ Sensei questioned as Himiko giggled.

"Oh but I am!"

"What the hell is it?!" Tomura asked in an impatient manner as Himiko smiled and eyed Tomura.

"I would like to enroll to Yuuei."

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

Short chapter, yes, but setting up for future plot. And also, no omake as I couldn't think of one. If you want, the omake could be something requested via PM or reviews…or also a QnA section where you ask a series of questions with the Leauge of Villains as the host.

Haha, hope you guys enjoy as this is a plot set up type of chapter. See you munchkins soon again!

Sorora out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heeeeeyyy!**_

Ehm…another late ass update. I couldn't help it okay? Holidays! Free days! Games! Being lazy! Writers Block! And seven doggo!

Erhm…so like, that's all. Let's start now!

Also, Italics is Sensei speaking.

* * *

 **The Other One'**

 **Chapter 4: My First Day?!**

* * *

" _ **Blood Drive….haaagh…Predator Mode…"**_

The stench of blood filled the room as Himiko struggled to stand on her two legs. As she gripped her hands, the skin visibly tore apart as blood gushed out, before it morphed into a gauntlet with dangerous looking claws.

" _ **Hardening Iron Component…"**_

The bloody gauntlet visibly turned into a darker shade of red before it hardens itself, looking almost black in colour. Himiko closed her eyes again as the skin on her legs ripped apart as well, turning into talon like greaves, before hardening it once more.

Sweat dropped down like bullets from her head before her back, though only the lower half, ripped apart as well as a tendril, scorpion like stinger was formed. Finally, her lower mouth's skin ripped apart as well, before forming a mask which covers half of her lower face and mimicked a 'Hanya Mask' mouth.

" _Well done Himiko. It would seem that you've gotten used to making more transformation,"_ Sensei spoke up nearby as he did a small clap. The young girl smiled wryly within her mask before slowly dispersing the items, the once ripped apart skin returning back to it's natural smooth state.

"To be able to shift your blood into weapons, hardening it's _**Iron**_ Component to make it hard, and finally enhance all of your body's blood system…truly a magnificent Quirk." Kurogiri commented nearby as he eyed Sensei.

" _Indeed,"_ Sensei mused and raised his hand. "Do…you need any Quirk to help you with anything?"

"No thanks…haaaah!" Himiko breathed out and fell on her back. "It's merely been a month though…the Entrance Exam is still nine months away!"

"Though you are far exceeding the…young breeds of Heroes, we couldn't be too sure as well. Maybe we should just let her enter via recommendations?" Kurogiri voiced his opinion as Sensei placed a hand under his black mask, mimicking a thinking pose.

" _It depends. Maybe showing her power right off the bat would avoid suspicions. Or maybe going subtle would be even better. I haven't been outside much myself recently and with only Dabi and Tomura telling me off the outside operations…"_

"Please! You guys are making a big deal out of all this!" Himiko giggled. "See, I won't hide my Quirk…nor my heritage as the Daughter of former Villainess 'Blood Drive'…but only when people asks! Till then I'll just be the run of the mill girl with a disgusting and violent Quirk. Like Kacchan!"

"… _Kacchan?"_

"Just an old friend," Himiko mused and stood up. "No problem!"

" _I see. It seems high afternoon has settled so we shall continue this training at night. We can't go easy now can we?"_

"Right-o Sensei!" Himiko chirped. "I'll be off into Town now!"

* * *

"Heeey! Toga Himiko at your service!"

…

"Toga Himiko! That is my name!"

…

"Sup, I'm Toga. Toga Himiko!"

…

…

…

"Yeah those sound great!" Himiko mused, practicing her greeting by herself, ignoring the stares she received from other people who stared at the sight of a girl in a pink tracksuit talking to herself while carrying a plastic bag of cold drinks for herself.

It was quite a hot day and she had finished her first month of personally training with Sensei. See, the plan was simple. She and her _**other**_ friend will be guised as students of Yuuei. Being within allows the flow of information to be constant, though she will need some sneaking time to time to get better information.

As she eyed her hand, she smiled. "Kaa-san…" She smiled fondly at the memory. As quick as light itself, a flash of memory came into her head. Within the memory, she was doing the same thing, staring at her hand, only this time it was bloody!

She eyed forward and saw the image of her mangled Mother, courtesy of yours truly of course, before smiling again. With a blink, she arrived back at the present world before starting to skip. Deciding to take the chance of a light workout, her skipping turned into a light jog to no direction whatsoever!

Of course, long before she entered some kind of…beach. Well at least that's what it would be called we're it not for the piles of garbage lying around. Huffing, she turned tail to jog away, missing a certain young boy who came in via bus with a skeletal-like man!

* * *

"Mm…Sensei…"

Himiko laid resting on the ground, out of breath as every single fiber of her body pulsed in an aching manner. She peered above and saw Sensei sitting on a chair who tilt his head.

" _What is it?"_

"Say I met my old…friends…"

"…"

"Is it okay, at one point, I ask them to come join us?"

" _Oh?"_

Himiko opts a smile and said, "This world is _**really**_ hard to live in. I need to re-image it! Even if it means blood shed added along with my thirst for the perfect person in my life! Even if it leaves a pile of bodies, mangled, eaten, torn, ripped or whatever!...I won't stop. Just kind of shame if my friends were in that trail you know?"

" _An interesting view. I would take anyone under my wing but only out of willingness_ ," Sensei explained. _"The world has no need for those who can't keep up. And most definitely I still have a vision to create…"_

"I see…thank you Sensei!"

* * *

And so, time moved on as the day of the entrance exam grew near. Himiko was going through rigorous and painful training, though she was fine with it so far. As usual, as the day ends, she decided to take another jog through town and went through random areas.

As she took a turn into a long park she-

"Overworking just leads it to negative results! Do you want to pass or not?!"

Eh?

Himiko came to a momentarily hault as she hid behind a tall tree. Slowly, she peered behind the tree and saw a skeleton looking man on an electronic cycle. Behind him was a boy in a green tracksuit on the ground, panting heavily.

Himiko sighed in relief only to see the side of the man's face. It was…

"All…Might…"

Himiko silently stayed where she was as she saw the young boy behind him. He peered his head up and the angle where Himiko was made it harder to see who was the boy. She decided to slip away with the information that All Might seems to have a student of some kind and-

" _I…do want to follow it!"_

…wait…

That voice. She whipped her head with widens eyes, silently pleading that her assumptions were wrong and-

" _But…if I don't work harder than everyone else, it will be meaningless! I want to be strong! As strong as the strongest of Heroes!"_

As the boy rose his head, Himiko saw a familiar face, a familiar boy with great streaks by his hair. Midoriya laid before All Might as Himiko widens her eyes. If...if…if he's with All Might…and knowing Midoriya is Quirkless...does that mean…?!

Himiko slipped away as the image of an exhausted Midoriya popped into her head. Seeing him so tired, so hard working, so sweaty…in so much pain!...

"Haaaaah….he really does know how to push my buttons…maybe Sensei would love this story too!"

* * *

" _An interesting story."_

"Right?!" Himiko chirped and slowly continued her pull ups. Physical, brute Force that is, didn't really came to mind but now that she thought things over, her Quirk does need it to be fully utilized.

" _So it seems he has find a new torch bearer…"_ Sensei muttered to himself. _"Good work Himiko. I expect good results in the near future._ "

"But of course Sensei!" Himiko chirped and stood up. "Like, I would totally keep on going! I'm going to carve my way into the world of Heroes…and Villains!"

Maybe…just maybe…in another world, she would want to be a Hero. One where she would be able to stand right next to Midoriya and Kacchan, laughing together without have any secrets and…and…

Well…

 _ **Be normal.**_

However…that is a thought for another time. As she eyed Sensei who seems to be monitoring something at a nearby screen, she smiled. "Sensei…"

" _Hmm?"_

Himiko slowly skipped towards Sensei…and grasped his hand.

"Thank you."

" _Oh? What's this occasion for?"_

"For all the things actually…" Himiko mused and slowly stared at her hand which grasped Sensei's hand. "See, even though the world deems as our actions evil…could it truly be called that? You saved me, isn't that normal?"

" _The world has an awfully strange view of 'Good and Evil' Himiko. We can't force the world to see things the way we do, some people simply can't understand."_

"Which is why I will make a change in this world…" Himiko said in a dream like trance, before eyeing Sensei. "Next week marks the day of the exam. I would like to express my gratitude for all these years…for taking me in, for raising me, for training me…for everything…"

" _Getting solemn are we? It's not strange though, you are, after all, entering grounds where even your own mind and ideals could be shifted. But know this Himiko…we'll always be right beside you. Us scum gotta stick together yes?"_

"Hey! You're sounding like an old dad or something!" Himiko giggled and released Sensei's hands. "Maybe that's how I view you guys? Tomura and Dabi as grumpy brothers, Kurogiri is that one awesome older brother and you as our father! Can you believe it?!"

" _In another life, maybe."_

Himiko giggled as Sensei stood up and said, _"I suppose since it's the final week, I might as well go on full strength now. Are you prepared?"_

"For my desire, for my dream, for my self, I must be!"

* * *

 _ **And so…time moved on.**_

For the past ten months, Himiko has been going through harsh rigorous training directly from Sensei himself, so it shouldn't be strange when she's quite ahead of other students, after all, she _**is**_ an experienced Villain. Not quite a super experienced, but under Sensei's guidance, they were all far above average run of the mill Villains.

"Tracksuit check?"

And it just happens so Himiko is checking inventory with Kurogiri.

"Check-o!"

"Your…erm…knife?"

Himiko lifted her tracksuit halfway where her dear butterfly knife lies hidden on her hips, beneath her shirt. She grinned and said, "Never a day I go without this baby!"

"And…I think that's about it," Kurogiri mused. "Bringing your blood draining equipment is simply suspicious, and using a knife in direct combat…well I don't know for sure whether they will accept a gruesome Quirk like yours…"

"There's this Pro-Hero that uses a Blood-Related Quirk," Dabi chimed in nearby. "If they wouldn't allow Himiko then I suppose they're hypocritical bastards…"

"Fair point! Until then guys!" Himiko chirped before running off the bar. She had already planned things through for the duration she would be going undercover, which would be…an indefinite of time. There was some ground rules that Sensei had laid and Himiko couldn't agree more.

Number one and the most important one, don't get too attached. Sensei knows Himiko had a connection to two students there so she shouldn't get attached. Differing from usual, she is allowed to socialize like normal, only don't get so emotionally invested, you can pretend but not care.

Second, she is now, when in front of the Academy and public, an enemy to the Villain League. Should she encounter them in combat situations, she should show no mercy, and this applies vice versa to the Villain League as well.

Third, she is to supply information at the end of every week, and every three days, go recon the Academy and it's secrets and plans.

There were more but these three were the core. Anyway, Himiko skipped happily in her trademark sailor uniform. Though saddened she wouldn't be able to wear it again, she had hoped she could keep the large cardigan she wore.

Oh the wonders she could experience! Having more friends to (hopefully) carve up, make friendship bracelets out of their skins and-

 _ **Wait.**_

She pouted.

This would mean she would have to dial down her murderous spree lest she gets caught! But wait! Maybe there are cute boys in Yuuei as well?! Maybe she can (sneakily of course) carve up one of them?! Or maybe-

 _ **Agh.**_

She had also must dial down her usual…tendencies. Does that mean her knife is not allowed?! What kind of sorcery is this?! Sighing, she slumped her shoulders. "Man being a Hero has lots of restrictions…" Himiko mused to herself before getting on a train.

Just as the doors closed, a person was bolting towards the door. Himiko perked her head up and saw a lady running towards the train, before she sighed. Maybe to start of her new 'Good Hero' persona is to start off by being good even in the smallest of things?

Sighing, a tendril from Himiko's palm shot out and held the train's automatic doors open with sheer strength, slightly stunning nearby people. Was it…illegal to use Quirks like this?

…

…

…

Meh.

Anyway, the lady did a last hop and landed next to Himiko before she released the grasp on the door, blood tendril going back into palm as the wounds closed up in an instant manner. "Hey!" The Lady said. "Thanks for holding it in! Wouldn't have made it in time lest I miss out on my entrance exam…"

Himiko was about to ignore the lady, but was piqued when she said 'Entrance Exam'.

"You're…applying?" Himiko questioned as she eyed the lady. She looked nothing like a young girl! She looked like a girl in her early twenties with that face and womanly figure!

"Of course! Name's Camie, nice to meet you!"

"Camie…" Himiko repeated slowly, before smiling. "I'm Toga! Toga Himiko at your service!"

"Well nice to meet you Toga-san. Seems like you're an applicant yourself…"

"Yuuei Academy," Himiko mused. "You headin' there too?"

"Nah, I'm going to Shiketsu High. Much closer to home!"

"I see…well I suppose maybe we'll cross paths someday?"

"Maybe! Here's to good luck!" Camie chirped and slapped Himiko on the back prompting the girl to stagger a bit, but giggled. "You look like a fine girl Toga, and I admit there's something about you that I'm drawn to. Mind if we-"

"Exchange numbers?!" Himiko said excitedly. "Yes! I would be delighted too!"

And plant a bug in her blood system too! As Himiko and Camie enclosed each other to exchange numbers, Himiko had an extremely tiny, worm-like object coming off from her things, before it leaped towards Camie's legs and as quick as Himiko pressed buttons, the worm assimilated into Camie's blood stream.

"…A type huh…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Himiko quickly assured Camie before feeling the train slowing down. Camie quickly made a nod and smiled at Himiko.

"My stops here, Yuuei is just about three stations more," Camie said and hopped of the train. "Hope you made it in!"

"You too!"

The train slowly left with Himiko waving at Camie who waved back. Once the train moved beyond a station, Himiko sighed out and eyed the window. Her friends number exchange! It was…well…different. She only had Dabi's number should anything happened, and numbers of boys that she carved up!

She giggled to herself, all the while not noticing people staring at a girl who was laughing to herself creepily. Anyway, after her train ride, she skipped slowly as she noticed students of different school uniform heading towards a specific direction, and judging from excited whispers, they were heading towards Yuuei Academy.

Nodding, she took a turn and-

 _ **BUMP!**_

Wow has she been bumping a lot to people? She staggered back and instead of an apology, she heard a shouting. "Watch where you're goin' asshole-"

The person was silenced as a glare from Himiko was seen, though she too stopped when she saw the person. Slowly, she stood up and stared at the shocked expression she was receiving from said person.

"Toga?"

"Kacchan!~"

Himiko's eyes shined brightly at the sight of a _**very**_ familiar face. Bakugou Katsuki's face was in pure shock, a rare sight before Himiko wrapped her arms around Bakugou and hugged tightly. "Ooooh look how much you've grown!~."

"The fuck-"

"Wait! Reunion selfie!" Himiko chirped and wasted no time and whipped out her phone before taking a picture with Bakugou, face still riddled in shock while Himiko made a pouty lip and a 'peace' sign. "This one's a keeper!"

"Toga!" Bakugou furiously shouted and stepped back a bit as Himiko smiled and tilts her head to the side.

"Yes? Something wrong?"

"Damn it…everything is!" Bakugou fumed. "Where the fuck have you _**been**_?!"

"Erm…moved away?"

"Seriously?!"

Himiko was…touched. Yes, he did demand things like usual but the fact that he _**first**_ asked about her whereabouts means he _**does**_ care! The girl smiled and wrapped her arm around Bakugou. "Oh shush, moved away hun'. Don't be so dramatic!"

"Damn it let go!"

"Nope! Izu-chan and us needs to make up for last time!"

"Wait…Izu-chan?"

"Geez Kacchan, forgot already?! We played together! Though it was only a day, don't tell me you've forgot the time where I punched that kids tooth out?!"

Bakugou never forgot about that, a small grunt of approval was heard but he eyed her again. Same blonde hair, crazy gaze and toothy grin. This was certainly Himiko but…

"Do you know about Deku?"

"Hmm? What about him?"

Bakugou slowly pulled his arm back, momentarily stopping the dragging as he said, "His-"

"Amnesia? Yeah I know bout' that."

"So-"

"Ain't planning to tell him anything."

"…"

"Have my reasons Kacchan, and I wouldn't want to bother him…"

 _ **She was responsible after all…**_

"And besides, this means we can restart!"

"I ain't restarting shit considering I barely know you…"

"But…"

"And…"

Bakugou looked away.

"Speak to that useless shit yourself…" Bakugou muttered and pointed forward. Himiko noticed they were right next to the gate and saw a certain nervous looking boy standing nearby. "And don't come cryin' to me, I ain't got time for drama shit."

Bakugou walked forward, ignoring Midoriya who flinched at his sight, though was perplexed by him not saying anything. In fact, his eyes looked rather...a mixed of confusion and happiness. Midoriya scratched his head before opting a serious gaze. Today, marks the day he would be a Hero!

* * *

Meanwhile, Himiko giggled to herself. Yes, Bakugou acted like that but she know deep down he thinks of Midoriya in a…erm…better light. Anyway, suffice to say, their relationship acted like rock paper scissors. Bakugou was the 'Scissor', bullying and oppressing the 'Paper', Midoriya. Himiko is there as a 'Rock' to reprimand Bakugou, while Midoriya will offset her should she try anything _**too**_ dangerous.

That is, if they had grown up together.

But she didn't mind now. With Midoriya having his amnesia, that's one lest guilt she has to deal with a new start shall begin from the three of them!...even if Bakugou needs lots of character development. The blonde giggled and prepare to approach Midoriya only to see him trip forward on his leg.

Quick as a flash, she rushed forward and-

"Ooh?!"

Midoriya flinched in surprise to see himself suspended midair. Himiko halted herself as well as she saw a brown haired girl touching Midoriya, before she clasp her hands together, specifically, only the fingers. Slowly, Midoriya was placed on the ground again where the girl smiled at Midoriya.

"I think it's a bad omen if you trip now don't you think?"

Oh?

Ooooooh?

 _ **Ooooooh?!**_

Himiko tilt her head and did a small grin as she saw Midoriya stuttering a bit as the girl walked off. She saw him making a fist with a determined smile. "I…talked to a girl!" Midoriya quietly whispered as Himiko giggled. She was about to approach him only to see him running off.

Huffing, she tried locating the boy, failing as the vast amount of students flooded in. She pouted and decided to slowly let this one slip and sat on a nearby chair where a man stood in front of a podium. Himiko tilt her head and observed him. She knew this guy.

Pro Hero, 'Present Mic'. So they have Pro Heroes as Teachers as well? This will be a bit harder than she thought. As once Sensei said, this is truly an enemy ground. Present Mic welcomed the student with spirit which honestly wasn't returned back and-

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy!" Himiko chirped aloud, waving her hand as Present Mic took noticed of her and grinned in return.

"At least we have someone here who appreciates energy…" Present Mic whispered prompting the students to sweat drop. Anyway, he continued, "I've got shivers from my spine just from that girls energy. Now then, I'll be giving the high low for how this will go down, are you ready?!"

Of course, he was once again greeted by silence only for-

"YEAH!" Himiko chirped again, now earning stares from the students. She didn't mind, though a glare was felt. She scanned around and lo and behold, the glare of Bakugou was visibly felt. She grinned and waved happily, ignoring the stares from students again as she noticed Midoriya next to him.

 _ **Okay…so that's where he is…**_

Anyway, Present Mic a rundown on how things will go. So basically, there will be a ten minute course on designated areas, each of them has a different variety. There will be 'Villains' scattered about with each of them having different point. Those who rack up impressive points will be eligible for acceptance.

Simply put, kinda like a video game.

And apparently, they allow you to take anything so her knife counts right?! She giggled a bit before taking notice of a student who suddenly stood up and raised his hand. "Please excuse me!" He started though Himiko zoned him out as she scanned her surroundings.

There seems to be a handful of good candidates, though nothing impressive in her eyes. Save for-

"And if you think Yuuei is some kind of pleasure jaunt, then leave at once!"

Oh? Himiko noticed a boy glaring at Midoriya. Note taken, maybe carve that boy up. As he turned around, Himiko took a closer look at his would-be-soon-to-be-pummeled face. His face certainly seems familiar though…maybe a relation to a Pro Hero family?

Himiko's zoning out was cut short when she heard the briefing has ended and now must move towards the designated area. Quickly, she approached Midoriya and Bakugou, tailing the two from behind as a small smile etched on her face. Maybe she can meet them in the battlefield as well?!

Slowly, everyone gathered in the 'designated' point which couldn't even be called that! The place was the size of an entire city! How large is this place?! Himiko's eyes grew stars in amazement, before quickly surveying her surroundings.

Years of battle experience made her know that the place is crawling with enemies!...or at least that's what they are designed for. She eyed the other candidates, all different variations taking out their own equipment suited for their Quirks. She smiled and slowly drew her knife, this time wrapped in a neatly made sheath. Though she would prefer carrying to bare, Kurogiri said it would be too suspicious.

"Oh? A weapon user?" Some nearby students inquired Himiko's equipment. This earned the attention of Midoriya nearby, before he flinched at the sight of Himiko. Smiling, she approached Midoriya and said, "Heeeeyyy! You're that guy from last time!"

"E-Eh? S-So you remember me?" Midoriya stuttered as Himiko giggled and nods her head.

"But of course silly!" She chirped. "You remember ol' me don't you hun'?"

"H-Hun?!"

"Teehee, you're so cute~." Himiko giggled and gave a light pinch to Midoriya's cheeks, causing the boy to erupt into a shade of crimson as nearby candidates glared at Midoriya. She presented her knife towards Midoriya and said, "It's…more or less a memento. I do use weapons though!"

" _Could he Quirk somehow use the knife to it's advantage? Or maybe something magnetic related? Or maybe she uses it by-"_

Midoriya's mumbling made Himiko giggled again before-

" _ **Aaaaaand here we good!"**_

…

…

…?

While the others remain frozen, Himiko was quick to react as she dashed past by the other candidates. While Present Mic explained something, she ran into the urban structure and prepared her knife, while making a second one with her Quirk on her other hand.

She is, after all, a seasoned serial killer for many years so she knows when battle is calling. A robot crashed from the side of the building, though was instantly beheaded by Himiko. Her knives won't cut steel, well maybe her _**bloody**_ knife could but she wouldn't want to go _**too**_ flashy, therefore, beheading them would suffice seeing as they have soft cables.

By the time they caught up to Himiko, a trail of destroyed robots awaited them, with Himiko leading with sixty three points. She had purposely remained the weaker variants for both making it easier for Midoriya and to shrug off other competitors.

As Himiko ran way further from everyone's sight, the robots swarmed her but with ease, she leaped onto a robot, slashing at it's neck before using it as a jumping platform and bounced onto robots to robots and-

"Ooh?!" Himiko was blasted away due to an explosion from her side. Quickly, she regained her footing with ease and saw Bakugou nearby, a pile of destroyed robots surrounding him. He took notice of Himiko, before clicking his tongue in annoyance and continued his exam. The girl giggled before running after Bakugou.

"Kacchan!~ wait for meeeee!~"

"Fuck off Toga!" Bakugou fumed and destroyed a robot ahead of him, aiming for another three in front only to feel something zipping past by him. Himiko propelled ahead of Bakugou as she threw her knife, piercing the neck of a robot with extreme precision, before quickly taking it and attacked the other to bots.

Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance and said, "Stay out of my way!"

"But I want to catch!"

"Damn it go bother Deku or something!"

"Ooh! Izu-chan! Where arth thou?!" Himiko chirped and bounced away, leaving an annoyed Bakugou. Himiko searched for Midoriya while murdering any robots in her path before-

"Damn it! I'm not catching up!"

"Ah! The sounds of desperate crying only belong to one person!" Himiko chirped before skipping towards the voice's origin. There, she saw Midoriya struggling to do just about anything. Whenever he tried to go to a robot, he either froze up or someone else with a long ranged Quirk destroyed it faster than him.

"Izu-chan!" Himiko chirped, startling the boy as he flinched. "What's up?!"

"I….uuh…shouldn't you be-"

"Have enough points already. Wanna share?!"

"W-Wha-"

However…

 _ **THOOOOOOOMMM!**_

"Gooohhoo?!" Himiko screamed in delight as a massive robot plowed through a nearby building. "How come I didn't hear this thing?! How much point does it worth?!"

"T-There was a brief rundown that-…wait that's not the point here!" Midoriya blurted. "The point is that it's worth zero points! We've gotta escape-"

"Outta the way!"

"Move!"

Swarms of students rushed off past by Midoriya as the boy gritted his teeth. He had no points yet, but he got to escape! Shit! What shall he do-it-yourself

"…O-Ow…"

A pained groan made Midoriya and Himiko blink, before the two eyed a girl trapped on some debris. The girl! Himiko looks unamused, tough luck for her but…her eyes went to Midoriya. He held a gritted teeth expression before slowly, he turned around.

"Izu-chan…" Himiko murmured, before grinning. "Wanna save that girl?"

"T-That's what I was thinking!"

"I'll go help her, just…do what you gotta do…"

Because deep down, that is what Midoriya is. She know…that and the massive power spike she felt was overwhelming. As the massive robot swing it's fist down, Himiko clicked her tongue. "I'll handle it's balance!"

"U-Understood!"

Midoriya ran forward as he squatted midway…before leaping high sky towards the robot. Himiko squealed in delight inside her head at Midoriya, before a bloody tendril erupts from her waist. "Leave this to Izu-chan!" Himiko chirped as she ran towards the giant robot as well.

Just before the fist enclosed towards the girl, she closed her eyes only to-

"Here I goooooooo!" Himiko screamed as she prepared two tendril by her waist, and a bloody _**sword**_ came out of her hands. The blonde girl swung with insane speed and appeared behind the robot, severing it's arm and a single leg, prompting it to stagger as Midoriya propelled himself towards the giant robot and pulled back his fist!

And so….

 _ **SMAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!**_

 _ **DOOOOONNN!**_

A massive sound of metal cracking was heard as Midoriya punched away the massive robot with a single hit! Himiko's eyes widen in an aesthetic manner as the debris rained upon her and the other girl. Midoriya was falling and judging from his out of angle legs and hand, he had them broken.

Himiko was about to leap above to capture Midoriya in her arms only to see him getting slapped by the girl trapped in the debris, making him float. So she had a gravity influenced Quirk? Interesting! Himiko took note of the dangerous debris looking about, before she used her tendrils, erupting it towards the debris where it slashed them/pushed them away.

"Skill…release…"

"Eh?"

Himiko blinked as the trapped girl touched all of her fingers with the other set of fingers, before everything dropped, as if gravity resumed once more!

"W-Woah!" Himiko chirped and stood next to the girl. "T-That's so cool girl! What's your name?! How did you do it?!"

"I…uuuh…urff…"

Himiko quickly knelt down to Midoriya, her arms happily flailing. "And Izu-chan! You were, _**BASSSHHH**_ as you flew up before _**THUMPPSSHH SMASSSSSHHH!**_ That robot! It was soooo coooolll!"

At the sight of the three in the debris of the massive robot, other students could only watch with shocked expressions, before hearing the end of the test being announced. Others, happy and relieved while some, like Midoriya, we're not so happy.

And so ends the test…with the results coming in soon…

* * *

"What do you mean you wanted to give your points away?!" Tomura fumed. "Look, I ain't so aesthetic playin' hero or some crap but seriously?! You want to _**share**_ your points to another candidate?! Much less the Successor of-"

" _Tomura."_

"Tch…"

Himiko is currently back at the bar, swinging her feet happily. Night has fallen and no customers present so they were free to talk. Sensei had congratulated Himiko upon her return, and the story that she had told them, all down to her coming up as soon as the test ended to plea in hopes she could share her points to a fellow candidate.

To Midoriya Izuku.

Whom they all know now is the Successor of All Might, therefore, her soon to be arch nemesis.

In spite of all this, Sensei was relatively amused while Tomura was having _**none**_ of it. The silver haired boy couldn't even understand _**why**_ she even _**thought**_ of it. Himiko giggled all the while and said, "I won't lie. I _**am**_ interested in him, however! This could also mean as my first step of being 'nice'! I need to build an image here!"

"…Hmph. I still think it's stupid…"

"Well just calm down Tomura, it ain't like I'll have a change of heart…" Himiko mused and clasped her hands together as a crazed grin and stare was made. "I am beyond repairable I'll have you know. I want to make a world an easier place to live in! Even if it means stepping over others!...or being disguised as a Hero in training…"

"Points to her devotion," Kurogiri mused nearby. "The results is to come in within a few days yes? How do they know about the address?"

"I decided to use via email instead of a physical one to hide my tracks."

" _Good cover. What off our…_ _ **other**_ _friend?"_

"Luckily they had a family so the cover is easier. Still…they are much more better than me at this. I suppose their betrayal would hurt more than mine…"

* * *

As the days moved one like usual, Himiko finally received a mail. It had a video link attached to it and as she clicked it, a video of an…animal like thing popped up on the screen, congratulating her on a job well done. The animal like thing was the Principal of Yuuei, whom Himiko had decided to read about.

She had been prepped up by the staff of Yuuei courtesy of her other friend, therefore she had an advanced knowledge on whom she would be working with. Back to subject, Principal Nezu of Yuuei explained over stuff which Himiko zoned out, safe for her results.

With exactly her points being-…!

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Hmph…" A man with a sleepy like expression huffed nearby. He was in a room full of other people, all seemingly Pro Heroes. Apparently, he was in a briefing in regards to the scores of the applicants. The stats and scores were impressive…save for the top two students. Bakugou Katsuki with exactly seventy seven points and zero rescue points…

And Toga Himiko.

Racking up a hundred and ten points and thirty six rescue points…

Since the start, only a few focused on the girl seeing she was the only one who held an actually weapon…however…the man had a hunch.

Aizawa Shota was a man who didn't really care for prestige so as long as the results are there. Secondly, he was a Stern individual who expect a lot from the younger generation. Years of teaching had led him to have certain intuitions as a teacher to spot talent…however…

This girl seemed different. From the way she reacted to the announcement, and how she _**only**_ targeted the high point bots and destroy them with precise motions by beheading seemed too good to be true. Her agility and movements were rather impressive as well…and finally…

Her Quirk.

No one noticed it save for him, as he visibly saw bloody tendrils and knives coming out of her. It reminds him of a fellow colleague's Quirk but she seemed…different. Maybe he was just over thinking things but for a freshman to come out _**that**_ good and _**not**_ being recommended instead…

Either she is a humble person, an extremely talented person…or…judging from her aloof expressions and ever scanning gazes…

She might be a wolf in sheep's clothing's.

* * *

"Gooohhaaahaaa!" Himiko came bursting out of her room, squealing like a hyper active kid. "I did it! I did it!"

Tomura clicked his tongue as he peered down from his newspaper. Why does every time he tries to read the news paper, something always bother him?! Himiko giggled and said, "I did it Tomura! I passed the test!"

" _Well that's good Himiko. Consider this as your first step into a greater, more vast world. Who knows, the petty things they teach in the Academy could prove useful…"_

"Kyaa!~ you think so?! I'm so stoked!" Himiko squealed. Tomura however, was not used as he glared down at Himiko.

"I do hope you don't turn sides…"

"Would be a pain to burn your corpse off…" Dabi added his two cents nearby. Himiko pouts and eyed Kurogiri for support who shrugged.

"Put more faith in Himiko. She is, after all, as much as devoted as all of us to our cause."

"At least someone gets me!"

But deep down, she does know Tomura and Dabi do care. They're just Tsundere! Time felt _**really**_ quick for Himiko as it zoomed by, and now she finds herself walking towards Yuuei Academy. She really loved the design of the uniform, it looked cute! She opted to wear leggings like usual, her large trademark cardigan and her favorite scarf wrapping around her neck.

The girl skipped happily as she arrived at the gates. Now then…today marks the dawn of Toga Himiko, a journey of friendship and earnest hard work, all veiled in secrets, lies and deceptions! Oh! And is that Midoriya she spots?! Happily running towards the boy, she failed to see a man watching her from one of the windows, a man wrapped in some kind of sleeping bag, mimicking a caterpillar.

" _ **Now then…let us see what you have in store…Toga Himiko."**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

Ey! Turns out I ain't dead yet! So here you go folks, a new chapter! Also, plot bunnies is attacking me after I re-read the entire manga again so…don't be surprised if a new BNHA fic suddenly erupts from nowhere.

On this chapter, we learned a lil' but of Himiko's Quirk again, and a different side of the Villain. Just cause's you're scums doesn't mean you can be nice! Will Midoriya remember Himi-chan?! Will Bakugou be less dickish then Canon?!

 _ **Will Tomura ever find peace in reading his news paper?!**_

Tune in next time and happy up coming holidays!


End file.
